parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Sonic the Hedgehog (Thomas the Hedgehog Engine) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Sonic - (Thomas and Sonic are both wear blue and the main heroes) *Percy as Tails - (Percy and Tails are both the youngest and best buds to Thomas and Sonic) *James as Antonie D'Coolette - (James and Antonie D'Coolette are both vain) *Duck as Rotor - (Duck and Rotor are both happy, caring, and reliable) *Emily as Princess Sally - (Emily and Princess Sally are both beautiful and the main females) *Molly as Bunnie Rabbot - (Molly and Bunnie Rabbot are both kind) *Edward as Uncle Chuck - (Edward and Uncle Chuck are both old, wear blue, wise and kind) *Gordon as Knuckles - (Gordon and Knuckles are both big, strong, and pompous) *Rosie as Amy Rose - (Rosie and Amy Rose are both wear pink and in love with Thomas and Sonic) *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friend) as Cream - (Mellisa and Cream are both have the letter 'e' in the middle) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman - (Cerberus and Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman are both the main villains) *Diesel as Snively - (Diesel and Snively are both devious and stupid) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Cluck *Bill and Ben as Scratch and Grounder - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Scratch and Grounder are) *George as Coconuts - (Coconuts' voice suits George) *Daisy as Mama Robotnik - (Daisy and Mama Robotnik are both evil and horrid) *Madge as Dulcy - (Madge and Dulcy are both wear green) *Henry as Ari - (Henry and Ari are both wise and kind) *Murdoch as King Acorn - (Murdoch and King Acorn are both fathers of Emily and Princess Sally) *Donald and Douglas as Big Grizz and Big Mike - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Big Grizz and Big Mike are) *Stepney as Lucas - (Lucas' voice suits Stepney) *Toby as Captain Rescue - (Toby and Captain Rescue are both clever and smart) *Elizabeth as Breezie - (Elizabeth and Breezie are both stubborn and rude) *Sir Handel as Robotnik Jr. *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lupe *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Nicole *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Manic - (Casey Jr. and Manic are both wise and clever) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sonia - (Sonia's voice suits Tillie) *Arry and Bert as Sleet and Dingo - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Sleet and Dingo are) *Bertie as Cyrus - (Cyrus' voice sutis Bertie) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bartleby - (Johnny and Bartleby are both have the letter 'y' at the end of their names) *Mavis as Rouge - (Mavis and Rouge are both were rude in their debuts) *Skarloey as Male Cheese *Rheneas as Chocola *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Christopher Thorndyke *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Danny *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chuck Thorndyke - (Jebediah and Chuck Thorndyke are both old) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cosmo - (Emma and Cosmo are both wear green) *Henrietta as Female Cheese *Splatter and Dodge as Decoe and Bocoe - (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Decoe and Bocoe are) *Harvey as Big the Cat - (Harvey and Big the Cat are both clumsy) *Oliver as Espio - (Oliver and Espio are both western) *Billy as Charmy - (Billy and Charmy are both silly) *BoCo as Vector - (BoCo and Vector are both wear green) *Hector as Shadow - (Hector and Shadow are both wear black and mean but later turned good) *Diesel 10 as Professor Gerald Robotnik - (Diesel 10 was a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Tanaka *Peter Sam as Rocket the Sloth *Spencer as Sam Speed - (Spencer and Sam Speed are both fastest and named begins with the letter 'S') *Freddie as Professor Von Schlemmer *Neville as Hawk *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Heavy - (Pete and Heavy are both strong and have the letter 'e' in the middle) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bomb *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Vanilla *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Perfect Chaos - (Johnny Cuba and Perfect Chaos are both villains who travel in sea) *Bertram as Ixis Naugus *S.C.Ruffey as Bokkun *Toad as Froggy - (Toad and Froggy are both small and cute) *Trevor as Robot *Fergus as Chip *Duke as Mr. Stewart *Mighty Mac as Mighty and Ray - (Mighty Mac are brothers, just like Mighty and Ray are) *Ivo Hugh (from RWS) as Wallace A. Ditso *Iron Duke (from RWS) as Athair - (Iron Duke and Athair are both old) *Toby's Brother (from RWS) as Cat *Lord Harry (from RWS) as Emerl *Bulgy as Eggman Nega - (Bulgy and Eggman Nega are both evil) *Stanley as Silver - (Stanley and Silver are both wear white and named begins with the letter 'S') *Lady as Blaze - (Blaze's voice suits Lady) *Belle as Lindsey Thorndyke *Flynn as Nelson Thorndyke *Duncan as E-123 Omega *Salty as Captain Squeegee - (Salty and Captain Squeegee are both connected to bodies of water) *Max and Monty as Jet and Storm - (Max and Monty are twins, just like Jet and Storm are) *Gail (from Ernest the Engine) as Wave - (Gail and Wave are both have four letters in one name and have the letter 'a' in the middle) *Evil Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) as Metal Sonic - (Evil Thomas and Metal Sonic are both evil, mean, and attempt to kill poor Thomas and Sonic) *The Chinese Dragon as Egg Golem - (The Chinese Dragon as Egg Golem are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Rusty as Griff - (Rusty and Griff are both have five letters in one name) *City of Truro as The Station Square President *Patrick as Pachacamac - (Patrick and Pachamac are both have names starting with "Pa") *Flora as Tikal - (Flora and Tikal are both sweet) *Cranky as Spelunk - (Spelunk's voice suits Cranky) *D261 as Lyric - (D261 and Lyric are both evil) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Black Doom - (Alfred and Black Doom are both evil and mean) *Dr. Beeching (from T&F/TMS) as Iblis - (Dr. Beeching and Iblis are both strong and evil) *Taro (from TTMA) as Wes Weasely *Andy Diesel (from Mad Bomber) as Mephiles the Dark - (Andy Diesel and Mephiles the Dark are both evil and mean enemies) *Tavish (from BRWS) as Mr. LaTour *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Mindy LaTour - (Marge and Mindy LaTour are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Terence as Max - (Terence and Max are both wear orange) *Old Slow Coach as Ella - (Ella's voice suits Old Slow Coach) *Smudger as Dr. Qwark - (Smudger and Dr. Qwark are both only made one appearence) *Bulstrode as Dr. Warpnik - (Bulstrode and Dr. Warpnik are both only made one appearence) *Den and Dart as Pollo and Dirk - (Den and Dart are twins, just like Pollo and Dirk are) *Isobella as Rosie *Dorothy (from Theodore Tugboat) as Catty Carlisle *The Horrid Lorries as The Lava Monsters *Troublesome Trucks as The Robots *Polar (from Crash Bandicoot) as Muttski Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Sonic ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Tails Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Antonie D'Coolette TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Rotor Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Princess Sally Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Bunnie Rabbot EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Uncle Chuck WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Knuckles Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Amy Rose Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Cream Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Snively TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Cluck TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as Scratch and Grounder GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as Coconuts Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Mama Robotnik Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Dulcy 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Ari Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as King Acorn BreakVan1.jpeg|Donald and Douglas as Big Grizz and Big Mike ThomasAndStepney63.png|Stepney as Lucas HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Captain Rescue Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Breezie Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Robotnik Jr. Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as Lupe Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Nicole Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Manic Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Sonia Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Sleet and Dingo Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Cyrus Johnny.png|Johnny as Bartleby Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Rouge Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Male Cheese Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Chocola Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots as Christopher Thorndyke Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Danny Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Chuck Thorndyke Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Cosmo Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta as Female Cheese ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad148.png|Splatter and Dodge as Decoe and Bocoe MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Big the Cat Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Espio Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Charmy WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Vector HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Shadow KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Professor Gerald Robotnik Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Mr. Tanaka D15F19BC-3564-421E-9A3D-984A83F985DF.png|Peter Sam as Rocket the Sloth Spencer.png|Spencer as Sam Speed Freddie.png|Freddie as Professor Von Schlemmer Neville.png|Neville as Hawk Pete.jpg|Pete as Heavy Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Bomb Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Vanilla HighWinds.jpg|Johnny Cuba as Perfect Chaos Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Ixis Naugus Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Bokkun Escape62.png|Toad as Froggy ThomasAndTrevor38.png|Trevor as Robot Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Chip Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Mr. Stewart Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Mighty and Ray 640px-INameThisEngineRS7.png|Ivo Hugh as Wallace A. Ditso IronDuke.png|Iron Duke as Athair TobysBrother-RWS.png|Toby's Brother as Cat LordHarry.png|Lord Harry as Emerl Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Eggman Nega Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Silver ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Blaze Belle.png|Belle as Lindsey Thorndyke Flynn (Thomas & Friends).png|Flynn as Nelson Thorndyke PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as E-123 Omega Salty.jpg|Salty as Captain Squeegee Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as Jet and Storm Gail&ernest.jpg|Gail as Wave Evil Thomas!.png|Evil Thomas as Metal Sonic Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Egg Golem Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Griff The Famous City of Truro (in Howards End).jpg|City of Truro as The Station Square President Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as Pachacamac Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Tikal NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Spelunk MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Lyric Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Black Doom It's Dr. Beeching (Diesel).jpg|Dr. Beeching as Iblis Taro (from TTMA).jpg|Taro as Wes Weasely It's Andy Diesel.jpg|Andy Diesel as Mephiles the Dark Tavish.jpg|Tavish as Mr. LaTour MRs. Marge.png|Marge as Mindy LaTour FlyingScotsmanintheUK.png|Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus MainTerenceModel.png|Terence as Max Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Ella Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Dr. Qwark Mr Bulstrode.png|Bulstrode as Dr. Warpnik MrDen.png|Den MrDart.png|and Dart as Pollo and Dirk Isobella.jpg|Isobella as Rosie MrsDorothyHeader.jpg|Dorothy as Catty Carlisle HorridLorry15.png|The Horrid Lorries as The Lava Monsters More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as The Robots Polar Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Polar as Muttski Category:Daniel Pineda